The Ride
by Byakko C.L
Summary: Join Elana as she travels through many different dimensions, meeting new people, gaining new powers, learing new things, etc. Join her, in inter-dimensional traveling! Join her in the ride! Crossover with: Harry Potter, Naruto, DGM / D.Gray-man, Trigun, Fairy Tail, Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, Full Metal Alchemist / FMA, One Piece, Death Note, Fruits Basket, Ramna 1/2, OHSHC, Hetalia,etc


**WARNING****: SOME SCENES/EVENT TAKE PLACE ON THINGS THAT HAPPENED IN REAL LIFE, AND SO, NAMES HAVE BEEN CHANGED TO PRETECT THE IDENTITIES OF THOSE MENTIONED. I AM TELLING YOU THIS IN CASE SOME ONE MENTIONED IN MY STORIES THINK THAT I FORGOT THEIR NAME AND GET UPSET. I MOST DEFINETELY DID **_**NOT**_** FORGET YOU NAME, IN FACT FOR SOME I WENT ONLINE AND SEARCHED UP NAMES SIMILAR TO THEIRS AND OTHERS I THOUGHT OF MYSELF FOR CERTAIN REASONS. (LIKE AVA IS ACTUALLY THE NAME OF 'AVA'S OC.) THANK YOU.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING-EXCEPT MY OC'S.**

This story is about a girl. This girls name is Century Viscount. And Dracolton. And Nekomo. And Phoenix Malfoy. And Alani Walker. And Kohai Nara. And-Okay. Enouph names. So, she has a lot of names. How did she get so many names you ask? From traveling, of course! inter-dimensional traveling, that is.

This is the story of Elena's travels throughout the many dimensions. Welcome to the ride.

*Epic music plays*

~O/_\O_Page_Breaker_O/_\O~

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_'Urghhh... What is that noise?'_

Oh right. My alarm clock.

I reached out to the irritating device, my slim but stong pale fingers lightly touching my savior-the snooze button. But just as I was about to touch it-

"EL! Don't you _dare_ touch the snooze button!"

_'Damn...'_

I got out of bed, my shoulder, back, and neck cracking. I stretched out my arms, cracking those as well. I made circles with my fist cracking my wrists and then my knuckes. Stretching my legs I made loud annoying cracking noises and did the same with my ankles, toes, and the rest of my body._ 'I just hate being stiff.'_

I got down on the floor and put on my wieghts. So what? I'm a strong girl.

I began my workout doing jumping jacks, push ups, bench crunches, sit ups, pull ups, squats, and all that other stuff, my white blond hair getting in my face every time.

'_No guys gunna get the jump on me! Ha! But damn I need a hair cut...'_

Going into the bathroom I undressed from my pjs and got my towel placing it on a stool next to the shower. I quickly began my search for my brush wondering where the hell I had put it this time. Finding it on top of my bedroom fan for some reason, I brought it back into the bathroom and placed it on top of my towel.

Turining on the water, I waited for it to get hot while I turned on the bathroom fan. When it was ready, I took my shower, brushed my hair, shampooed, conditioned, and all that. I made haste to get dry off and quickly got ready.

In my (hideous) school uniform, a plaid skirt, navy blue blazer, white blouse, navy knee high socks, and navy blue/black dress shoes, I was ready to go-almost.

I took out my make up kit and began my work. I decorated my face with cute little freckles and got out my hair dye. Dying my hair with the fastest working hair dye on the market, I turned to admire my self in the mirror. Perfect.

Instead of pale clear skin, my face was intensly decorated with little brown freckles. And instead of my usual white blonde hair, I wore beautiful brown strands that went down past my shoulders. Pleased, I added the final touches. In the mirror I watched as silver-gray eyes were transformed into snake-like green ones. _'Done.'_

In case you're wondering as to why I am disguising myself, the answer is simple, really. It's fun.

...

Okay, okay, so that's not the only reason. You see, my dad didn't exactly have the best past. Something happened when he was younger and he had to disguise himself. Ever since then he's been brown haired, blue-green eyes, and covered in freckles. Before that, he was just like me. And you see, when I was born looking like him, he knew it could be suspicious, so as soon as I was old enough, he began dying my hair and giving me contacts. Eventually when I was old enough he told me the story, and since then I've began doing it myself. This is the sole reason I dislike going to the pool. It really was a pain in my dad's ass when I was younger and used to try to go to the pool nearly every day of the summer. Poor dad.

No one knows, though, other than my dad and me. Not even my mom or my sisters know. As far as my mom knows, I was born blonde and blue eyed (most babies are born with blue eyes) and grew freckles and changed color over the years.

I came out of my room just as my mom told me, for what, the tweveth time? To get out of my room. As far as she knew, I started taking longer in the mornings changing as I got older because either I was slow or was sleeping in-which I do do sometimes. When I was younger my dad would wake me up around mid-night to do my hair and makeup and contacts because my mom worked nights from sometime around, what, eight? To some time in the morning. I can't really remember, but now that I'm thirteen-fourteen tomorrow-she leaves at around 6:00-6:30 and comes home either around 4:30 or 6:30. It varies. How do I know? Let's just say I stay up pretty late, and sleeping ain't really my thing. Total waste of time in my opinion. I only have so much time while she's at work. Precisly why I prefer to sleep while she's _here_, and stay up when she's _not._

By the way, my parents divorced a week before fathers day, aproxamately two years ago. Though, I didn't know until fathers day. Even though he had moved out a week before. I just found that funny. Really, the only person who noticed (other that my mom) was my older sister-and it wasn't even that she noticed him gone! She just happened to notice his _stuff/belongings_ gone, as well as one of the larger suitcases, etc! Am I the only one that finds that funny?

_Honk Honk._

"BUUUSSSSSSSS!" (my mom screamed that)

Ah, shit. The bus is here. At least she won't go forcing me to eat something like those stange tasting mini muffins or cereal or toast or that diet milk. What was it called, breakfast essentials? Urgh. Thank _God._

"EL! EAT THIS!"

Spoke too soon. Damn it.

She came up to me holding half a muffin. Wee. Does she always have to yell everything?

"No, mom, the bus is here, I have to go-" _'Was she _trying_ to make me miss the bus?'_

"You will eat this, now!" she said shaking the plate holding the half-muffin for emphasis.

"No, mom, the bus is here." _'Was she trying to drop it?'_

"EAT IT...!" she said, glaring at me.

"Urgh." I took the muffin off the plate and ran down the stairs. I didn't have time to argue with her.

I grabbed my blue-turquoise backpack and swung it over my shoulder, buttoning my blazer. Quickly fixing my hair, I ran out the door and onto the bus. Taking my usual seat, the last row on the right, I put my backpack on my lap and began too wait. After a short while my little sister came trudging out of the house with her pink and black plaid backpack bouncing on her pink jacket clad back.

Her name was Peggy. Personally, I don't like the name that much (no offense), it just kinda annoys me... Probably because it's her name and she likes it. She has long orange-ish blonde hair that she refuses to cut, and bangs. Average color skin (for a ten-year old) practically no freckles that I know of-or show that much. She stood at an impressive four foot ten-or impressive to me, considering she's only two inches shorter than me, and I'm graduating eighth tomorrow, on my birthday: June 8th. And she's one day away from being four years younger than me. No fair. *pouts*

She sat in the only seat available, other than next to that annoying little kid Matthew, next to a girl one grade below me. Oh yeah, Peg's in fifth.

Now, I'm not going to bore you with my day, so I'll just skip to tomorrow.

This morning was chaotic, I almost missed the church ceremony at ten. When we got there I wasn't sure to go and ended up walking around with my older sister, Nicole, looking for my class. When we got to the church we slit up, her going inside and me going around to the back entrence. Luckily, my class hadn't gone in yet and were standing there in line to enter and walk through aisle. We were in height order, by the way, shortest to tallest.

Anyway, when I got there, believe it or not, I was unfortunate enough to trip as I rounded the corner. Damn those high heel. Of Every one was worryed for me asking if I was okay. That made me warm inside-so happy. Assuring them I was okay (people were also saying stuff like 'you made it') I climbed the steps (we were in line from the door in the back of the church, through a small waiting room or something, out the second door, down the steps, and almost in the street.) to the front of the line, and took my place as second in line (we were in pairs btw). I thanked God for my graduation gown, because I could feel my knee stinging from a possible cut, and thankfully the gown was past my knee.

Not to bore you with the mass, and confuse those who might not know what it is, I'll skip to after.

So, after the mass had breakfast in the cafagymachurchatorium-our name for our auditorium, because it doubles as a cafeteria, a gym, a church, and an auditorium. We use it for practically everything, even events and parent teacher conferences.

Anyway, the place was set up like this:

[~~~~~~~~~~] [~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~] [~~~~~~~~~~]

[~~~~~~~~~~] [~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~] [~~~~More~~]

[~~Tables.~~] [~~~~~Food...~~~~~] [~~~tables~~]

[~~~~~~~~~~] [~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~] [~~~~~~~~~~]

[~~~~~~~~~~] [~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~] [~~~~~~~~~~]

At each table there at least two gradautes with whatever family had decided to come to the breakfast. I was lucky enough to share it with one of my best friends-Ava. Her birthday is only a few days after mine, so she calls me nee-chan and I call her imouto.

She's taller than me (WHY ARE MY LITTLE SISTERS SO TALL!) for one, and she's pretty with light skin and blond hair. Like a barbie doll!

At our table were: my mom, my grandma, my two sisters Peggie and Nicole, Ava's parents, and Ava's grandparent.

Blah, blah, blah, we ate, we talked, I got invited to Matt Migg's party, we took photos, I had fun with my friends (Jess; Alexa; Gabriell; Megg; Ava; etc) me and Ava mixed apple juice with orange juice (we both hate orange juice btw) drank it (it was horrible and we ended up throwing it out), I got a hug from Noah, saw my cut, (my stockings were actually ripped and it was all bloody), etc.

Afterwards I went home and changed. I'd have until four to be back at school for the actual graduation. So, during my free time, I got my hair cut to just above my shoulders and bought new stockings, as well as bandage and clean my cut.

Finished, I got dressed once again, and this time I was the first person in my class to get there. :) *proud*

And so, I graduated.

We went through the ceremony, and once it ended, all the graduates stood and left in pairs, once again shortest to tallest.

And that's when it happened.

Ashly, the girl in front of me and the only girl shorter that me, once we got to the top of the steps out of the auditorium, pushed the doors open so we could all leave.

As she opened them, I was blinded by the light from outside; it was so bright. Bracing myself I walked through, only to hear some high pitched sound ringing in my ears. I looked around to see if anyone else could hear it, only to find them gone! I looked around swinging my head so fast it made me dizzy. Then, I heard a voice over the high pitched noise.

**"So, it's you, is it?"**

_'Wha-?'_

**"Alright then."**

"Wh-who are you?"

**"You can hear me? Good, good. Wonderful."**

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

**"Don't worry. Just calm down. Everything's going to be alright."**

"Wha-"

That's the last thing I remember, before everything went black...

~O/_\O_Page_Breaker_O/_\O~

**So what did you think? Tell me if you want me to continue! And PLEASE review! Thanks!**

**7/13/12**


End file.
